What Else
by DarkDefender89
Summary: We know who Miley is. Or do we? Why is Jake dating a girl named Rachel? Who is Rachel really?I mean, come on, I know that you guys aren't stupid.
1. Chapter 1

HANNAH MONTANAH WAS ON STAGE, SINGING HER FAVORITE SONG, "WHO SAID." EVERYTHING MADE SENSE AS SHE SANG HER SONG, EVEN THOUGH IN THE AUDIENCE, SHE COULD SEE JAKE AND RACHEL TOGETHER IN THE AUDIENCE. FOR A SECOND SHE THOUGHT SHE SAW A SHADOW SLIP BY, BUT NO, IT COULDN'T BE . IT WAS PROBABLY NOTHING.

WHEN SHE WAS SINGING, EVERYTHING MADE SENSE TO HER. EVERYTHING WAS PERFECT. BUT WHAT ELSE COULD IT BE? WHAT ELSE COULD THE LIFE OF A SUPERSTAR BE BUT PERFECT?

BUT HANNAH LEAD MORE THAN ONE LIFE. SHE WAS ALSO MILEY-EL-STUART (WEIRD, SHE THOUGHT TO HERSELF, WHERE DID THAT COME FROM? IT HAD POPPED INTO HER MIND, AS IF AN ELECTRIC SIGNAL HAD TRANSMITTED IT TO HER BRAIN. AS IF SHE UNCONSIOUSLY KNEW SOMETHING. OR SOMEONE. BUT WHAT? WHO?). ANYWAYS, HANNAH THOUGHT, HER ALTER EGO WASN'T MILEY-EL-STUART. IT WAS PLAIN MILEY STUART. AND FOOLISHLY, EVERYONE FELL FOR IT. I GUESS THAT MEANTT IT WORKED, SHE THOUGHT SLYLY.

AFTER THE CONCERT, SHE WENT HOME. WELL, WHAT ELSE WOULD SHE DO?

THE NEXT DAY, SHE KNEW WHAT SHE WOULD DO.

ThE nExT dAy

The crevice behind the stairway was the only place he could hide. He slithered into the dark shadows and felt like his soul was withering. As if it hadn't long ago. What was she doing here? With his apathetic, secretly dying eyes he did the only thing he could do: watch.

00000000

Jake held Rachel's waist and looked into her eyes. He was so busy looking at her body and her long dark hair that he didn't bother to see the tears she was hiding behind her façade. "You're beautiful, Rachel," Jake said, "How right it is for you to be with a hot boy like me!"

Rachel didn't really want to be with Jake. He was so egocentric; so full of himself. She didn't know why she had moved here, to such a superficial town. But at least it wasn't falling apart. She couldn't really remember her old house that much, but the things that mattered-or didn't matter anymore, however you see it-were still all too vivid in her memory. It was so gruesome, and so horrible, even though she hadn't seen it with her own eyes. She had seen the tears, and then the composure. The mask. The little boy's face hardened to a stone statue. He became cold. Rachel shivered. What nerve of that bastard, to take away such a special friendship. Even if he hadn't done it directly.

Rachel closed her eyes and forced herself to forget. She forced herself to forget even her own last name, because she didn't want to be that person right now. She wanted to be Rachel, hot girl that a super-star chose to date. She wanted to be Rachel, the girl with newly emerging popularity. She wanted to be Rachel, the beautiful….anything, anything, but Rachel, best friend of the boy who's parents were killed.

But he wasn't here right now. And lucky for the school, because the school couldn't take more than one celebrity. Not that he was a celebrity. But his name was known.

Rachel sighed, knowing she couldn't do this anymore. He wasn't here, but it didn't matter. She couldn't be Rachel, the hot date of a super-star.

She couldn't be Rachel, superficial and fake and happy and pretty, because no, she had to be Rachel, Rachel Dawes.

And she hated it.

0000000000


	2. Chapter 2

MILEY'S POV

Miley Stuart stood in front of her mirror, gazing at her perfect, skinny body. None of it made sense. Miley thought back to the day it all started, when she was around six-years-old. She remembered standing out in the wilderness with her father and all of a sudden feeling strong- really strong. Her older brother, Jackson, had said, "Race you to the car." Amazingly, Miley arrived at the car in less than half-a-second. Later she found that not only was she super-fast, but she could also lift-even throw-her father's car with ease. When she turned ten, she started to be able to see through walls. Literally. She had x-ray vision. She knew she should have thought it was cool, but she just felt down-right weird. Well, anyways, that was how she found out her origins. Her father hadn't bothered to tell her.

She had been searching, and wondering, but when she found the small black space-ship with the words "Kara Zar-El" engraved on it, she was shocked. She remembered that she had actually panicked. She had kind of figured that she was adopted, but she was from a DIFFERENT PLANET! She figured that "Kara Zar-El" was the name her biological father had given her.

She had already started being "Hannah Montana" about two months before she found out. She had thought about quitting, but realized that it would be stupid. So she lived a life of three identities, Hannah, Miley, and Kara, never knowing which was the real her. It was hard, having three lives. Weird. Strange. But it was also fun. It made her stand out, but it also let her blend. The pros outweighed the cons. Sure, there were those days that she wished she was normal, but most of the time, she accepted it. She loved it. Hey, who wouldn't love being completely, 100 invulnerable?

Miley finally zipped her dark-blue leather jeans and threw a sheer jacket over her off-white silk cami and ran on stage. She sang the favorite song of all of the songs she wrote, "Who Said."

Last night's concert was weird, but she didn't let it get to her. She'd figure it out later. Meanwhile, she sang. She sang even though inside she was dying. She had rejected Jake, and now he was with Rachel. If only she had knew how much she loved him before it had been too late. But the moment was gone now. And it was too late.

After her concert, Miley went into her dressing room to change out of her Hannah clothes. But when she got there, she decided to leave them on, but take off the wig. She decided against the limo for her night. Let it go on without her. She super-sped home, but then passed home, and ran with super-speed for about an hour. When she got home, she wasn't even the least bit exaughsted.

"Out running?" her father asked when she got back. "Yep, Daddy," Miley said to her father, "I was just in one of those moods." Father and daughter laughed, and smiled. They had each other, even though if they weren't linked by blood. He was the one who had found her spaceship. In Tennessee. It had landed in Tennessee (A/N: I'm assuming it was a meteor shower before the one in Kansas). He adopted her, even though he already had Jackson, and a wife. Three years later, when she was only six-years-old, she had been murdered. It devastated all of us.

The next morning, Miley put on a pair of faded jeans and a loose T-shirt and ran to school with super-speed because she missed the bus as usual. She looked at her T-shirt and decided she didn't like it, so she super-sped back home and put on a fitted Plaid shirt and ran back to school, getting there well before the first bell rang. She saw Rachel and Jason kissing. Ick. It looked so gross when he was kissing another girl.

He first class was English. It was hard to pay attention, so she observed her classmates, and doodled lyrics on the side of her notebook. She noticed Rachel, with her dark brown hair and her perfect complexion, and Jake, of course. But then she noticed someone else. He was sitting in the back of the classroom. He had dark hair, and his face looked blank. He was so composed, yet somehow it looked like it was all a mask, and like herself, he was dying inside. His eyes were stones, but there was something about them that still resonated. His clothes were all black, and on the outside he seemed so dark, but somehow he seemed so full of light. Who was he? Was he new? Miley didn't remember ever seeing him before.

Miley sighed. Soon the bell rang, and she walked up to him. She had nothing else to do, and besides, he looked so sad, like he needed a friend.

"Hi," she said, "I'm Miley. Are you new here?"

"Yeah," he said monotonously, "I've been homeschooled up until now. I finally convinced my… uh, my…bu…no, my father, that I should go to public school."

Miley: "What's your name?"

Him: "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

Miley (somewhat flirtatiously): "My lips are sealed. But what's so secretive about a name?"

Him: "Oh, nothing…"

Miley: "Come on, tell me."

Him: "Okay, but once you know…"

Both were silent for a while, and then the new boy got all serious and dark again. What was it about him that Miley was drawn to?

Him: "Here, at school? I go by Zach Davis. My real name…"

Miley: "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to/"

He looked into Miley's blue eyes and knew he wanted to.

Him: "It's okay, I trust you. People know me here only as Zach, so they won't pre-judge me or anything but my real name is…….

……….. (he spoke in a quieter voice, and whispered so only Miley could hear him)…………………….Bruce Wayne."


	3. Chapter 3

Jake decided that he was sick and tired of being with Rachel. He decided that he was sick and tired of everything so he threw off his shoes and ran away.

JUST KIDDING!

Miley headed down to the beach. "Hi Zach!" Miley said, seeing her newest friend. She decided that his dark hair looked really good. He looked really good, all over. His real name was Bruce Wayne, but he didn't want people to think of him differently so he went by Zach. Miley understood, because she'd die if the world found out that she was Hannah Montanah (not literally, of course. As she COULDN'T.)

"Hey Miley", Bruce/Zach said.

Several weeks past and Miley and Bruce spent a lot of time together, but they were still just friends. They were close friends, though, and Miley was slowly catching herself falling in love with him. He was just the guy she was looking for. Miley had found out that Hannah Montanah was supposed to be doing a tour for the Christmas season in Kansas, so she decided this was the perfect occasion to tell Bruce her secret. Well, PART of her secret.

Miley called Bruce on the phone and said that she had something she needed to tell him. She said to come to the beach in thirty minutes. Miley dressed as Hannah and hurried to the beach. It was very early morning and it was a private part of the beach so no one else was there. Soon Bruce showed up and was shocked to see Hannah but then Miley pulled off her wig and smiled and then Bruce smiled and then Miley said that she was going on a tour in Kansas for Christmas and asked he wanted to come and he said yes and for the first time they realized that they were both in love and they looked into each others eyes and kissed for the first time.

Miley told Bruce that she had another secret and that she'd tell him when she was ready. Bruce said that he also had a secret and that he'd tell her when he was ready.


End file.
